猎人 X 猎物
by VivGlam
Summary: Hunter X Prey Kurapika X Hisoka. M-rated Yaoi My first Chinese fic. Review if you want an English version of it. What if the hunter is hunted? What if the hunter falls for the prey? What if...


猎人 X 猎物

A/N: Hello there~ This is my first Chinese fanfic, also the first M-rated Yaoi, as well as my first Kurapika X Hisoka pairing. The reason I write in Chinese is not only because it's my first language & mother tongue, but the number of Chinese fanfic in FF Net is so limited.

I hope it doesn't turn out too bad, because I don't have much confidence in writing BL. Kurapika X Hisoka is also a rare pairing in this fandom, so I hope my amateur writing will motivate more writers to write on this pairing. Please~

Also, please review if you'd like to see an English version of this.

酷拉皮卡沉思着，无尽的绯红色天空和西下的夕阳此刻对他而言，除了勾起他的仇恨和更多的悲伤以外，已经没有别的意义了。靠着半生锈的铁架，他的瞳孔注视着不远处残旧的摩天轮。废弃的游乐场算得上是最佳的约见地点。

轻巧敏捷的脚步声从他的三点钟方向传来，他训练有素地用尖锐的眼神瞄了过去。不出所料，西索还是照约定来了，虽然...

"你迟了20分钟，"酷拉皮卡冷冷地说，把目光移向地面。

"有差吗？"西索塑料般的笑容从来不曾离开他诡异的脸。

"别浪费我的时间，"酷拉皮卡以不符合他年龄的眼神盯着西索，"我要的东西呢？"

"嗯，我是准备好了，"西索若有所思地说，"成员的名单和念能力嘛。"

"快告诉我！"酷拉皮卡狠狠地喝道。

"你拿什么和我交换啊？"西索的笑容更加令人匪夷所思了。

"什么？不是说好等我的计划一完成，我就..."酷拉皮卡眼见西索就要食言，愤怒地说。可是西索没等他说完就插嘴了。

"我可等不及。"西索摩拳擦掌道，"而且我想你也蛮需要的吧。"

-昨天-

-晚上11点47分-

-电话-

"喂～"

"西索！我不是说过不要和我通电吗？！"

"噢，有时有。只不过，想确认，明天交易完成后，你会不会按照约定和我..."

"放心吧！多不情愿也罢，我是不会食言的。"

"那就好。你也知道，对我，你的胜算只有五十五十。"

"我清楚得很..."

"明天老地方见～"

-完-

"你这卑鄙小人！"酷拉皮卡恨得咬牙切齿，身体不由自主地踏离原地。

"随便你怎么叫，"西索慢慢走向气得满脸通红的男孩，"其实都是迟早的事，别扭什么？"

"不！先交出我要的东西！"酷拉皮卡心里只有对幻影旅团的仇恨。即使对象是自己喜欢的人，他也不肯做那活儿，何况是西索...

"给！"一张折了的纸从西索的指尖中犹如利刀般飞向酷拉皮卡。

说是迟那时快，他刚接住那纸张，都还没来得及查看内容，西索就从距离酷拉皮卡三米处突然冲向他，从背后把他抱紧，顺势把他的双手拷牢。酷拉皮卡顾不得疼，双眼直盯着那从他的手掉到地上的纸。露出来的缝隙中，他瞧见了密密麻麻的字，却完全没看出一丁点线索。

"喂！你在干啥？！放开我！"酷拉皮卡愤怒地喊着。

"东西我给了，你也该给我要的东西了吧，"西索皮笑肉不笑地说道。他用一只手抓紧酷拉皮卡的双手，另一只手从后面用指尖玩弄男孩的下巴。

"至少也该让我确认是不是我要的东西吧！"酷拉皮卡奋力挣扎，抗议道。他纵使怎么摆动他的头，他的下巴依然离不开西索的指尖。

"嗯～"西索敷衍道；他只顾用力嗅男孩柔软的头发，根本没空理会他。他的下半身因为酷拉皮卡的挣扎而起了生理化学反应。

"喂！够了！"酷拉皮卡意识到了对手的生理变化，但这似乎对他一点好处也没有。西索利用被他拷在背后的双手，隔着布料摩擦着小西索。

"啊～"西索轻声呻吟着。那双即将沾满鲜血的手...那双洁白无瑕的手...那双被自己枷锁的手...西索在脑子里想着。

"你这变态！"酷拉皮卡一边嚷着，一边无力地被突然面向他的西索推向铁架。论体力，男孩确实输了小丑一大载。

"安静点，"用一只手就把酷拉皮卡固定在铁架的西索以另一只手玩弄他的下唇，"你不安静要怎么享受呢？"

"去你...唔！"还没骂完，酷拉皮卡就被突如其来的强吻静止了。西索修长而老道的舌头不断探索着男孩的口腔，挑战着猎物。他凸起的地方扛上了酷拉皮卡的肚脐眼；酷拉皮卡只觉得脸颊热得通红，根本没办法思考。他的舌头再也经不住诱惑，接受了对手的挑逗，和它乱中有序地交错着。

"呜啊～"当西索停下给男孩喘息的空间时，酷拉皮卡无法控制地发出了诱人的声音。你到底在干啥？！你不是应该只专注在狩猎幻影旅团吗？怎么在干这种事？男孩暗自咒骂自己。

西索突然强行地把酷拉皮卡的裤子连着内裤从旁边忘下拉，然后也这样脱了自己的裤子（他里面啥都没穿）。努力调整呼吸的酷拉皮卡被眼前所见吃了一惊，显然西索的家伙是和他壮硕结实的身材呼应的。

"真碍事啊..."西索干脆地把酷拉皮卡的外袍也脱了。见到他的猎物流下了一丝乳白色液体，西索不由自主地笑了。酷拉皮卡更惭愧了，可是他知道自己没能招架了。"那么不矜持啊～多就没干那事啦？"多久了？酷拉皮卡被他问倒了，他根本回想不起。

西索缓缓地用手握住小酷拉皮卡，上下移动着。酷拉皮卡只觉得一股热流从下半身急速涌上他的脑子，呼吸比之前更急促了。西索见状，突然加速了；酷拉皮卡只觉得腿儿软，还得拼命忍住呻吟。西索奸笑着哼了一声，就把手拿开；酷拉皮卡嘴上虽然没说，但是打从心里埋怨西索。

"怎么？还要？"果然没有什么是能瞒得过他的眼睛。

才怪！酷拉皮卡心里想着，压抑着自己，可是一开口却违背了他的决心。"唔～"男孩像女孩般呻吟道。这给了西索莫大的鼓舞。

西索冷冷地，却又疯狂地笑了，他跪在生了杂草的泥地上，一手伸进男孩的衣服里摸索，一手握住了男孩一边结实却柔软的臀部。酷拉皮卡还没来得及体会小丑冰冷的手触及他赤热的皮肤的愉悦感，就被西索湿湿的，热热的嘴含住了。

酷拉皮卡从来没有感受过这么刺激的事，他的手紧紧地握住了后方的铁架，才没让他的身体支撑不住。他努力阻止自己叫出声，可是嘴已经嘟成了一个'O'字。西索乐得吸允着已经硬得坚起来的小酷拉皮卡，舌头也不断地添凸起的头。

"不行了...啊～"酷拉皮卡知道自己要来时，才不得已开口知会西索。男孩就听着自己的呻吟，泄得小丑的口都装不完，乳白色的汁从他两边嘴角流下。

小丑一边站起来，一边把嘴里含着的吞了一半，心里感叹着它的美味。他把口贴向酷拉皮卡微张的嘴，用力地亲吻，把嘴里的美味和他分享。酷拉皮卡是第一次尝到他自己的味道，虽然很奇怪，但感觉也出奇的美妙。

是时候轮到他泄欲了吧？西索心里想着，半坚起的小西索更挺更硬了。他完全没让酷拉皮卡有任何心理准备就把他翻过身，用力把两根手指搓进去。好紧～小丑心里莫名地更兴奋了。"啊！"男孩惨叫道，突然害怕小丑接下来要做的事。

"疼吗？"他明知故问，把手指迅速收回，享受男孩再一声惨叫。他把酷拉皮卡推到地上去，坐在他身上，就直截了当的把家伙插进去了。

男孩先是一阵难忍的痛楚，接下来却暗自享受着硬物在他体内的快感。西索向后移，把小小丑拉了出来，又插回去。就这样，他有节奏地来回在酷拉皮卡体内进出，然后慢慢加速。

这回倒轮到西索呻吟了，只不过他一点都不害臊，时而尖细，时而粗燥的的，让酷拉皮卡脸更红了。他放弃了矜持，也随性地放声低吼了。西索越插越深，触碰到他特别敏感的点时，酷拉皮卡感觉他无数的神经线好像纠缠在一起了，让他顾不得什么家族仇恨，放声大叫起来。

西索随着速度加快，勃起得更粗壮了。他已无力招架时，像野兽般吼叫一声后，就在酷拉皮卡内泄了。酷拉皮卡对着陌生的一切只觉得妙，同时却感到无地自容。何必呢？这只是交易的一部分，只不过我从中得到了快感。男孩在心里自我安慰着。

小丑虽然只有一丁点累的意思，可是却趁机躺在酷拉皮卡身上喘息。"滚！"酷拉皮卡怒喝道，毫不留情把西索从他身上推开。"哎哟，真是无情～"西索笑着埋怨。男孩刚要站起来，就因为感到两脚发软而倒下了，还感到腰酸背痛。

"说，我是不是很厉害啊？"小丑自夸道。酷拉皮卡没有回答，只顾站起身来；可他刚背向西索，两边嘴角就忍不住上扬了。恐怕，即使答案是肯定的，酷拉皮卡是打死也不肯承认的。

酷拉皮卡穿好衣后，缓缓走向纸张（各位还记得他原本的目的吧？），弯腰捡了起来。哪知一看，里面竟然什么也没有。那根本就只是白纸一张！怎么可能？刚刚明明...男孩讶异地想着。

"喂！西索！搞什么？！"男孩虽然清楚原本的纸绝对是有字的，可是如果出错也只能是小丑搞的鬼。

"什么嘛？我明明就给了你啊！"西索赖账说道。"不管了，是你自己弄丢的。我可没有责任再..."

"你要什么..."酷拉皮卡咬牙切齿，瞳孔突然变成华丽却悲哀的绯红色，"说！我都可以给你！现在也没问题！"

"那～"小丑眼见猎物又再次到手了，却说，"下星期吧。你让我考虑。"

"什么？！"酷拉皮卡的瞳孔更红更亮了，"下星期拍卖会就要结束了！到时旅团也走了！"

"那可与我无关，"西索耸耸肩，事不关己地说。

"你这卑鄙小人！"酷拉皮卡被惹火了，明知对付西索胜算是无法预计的，却放开铁链让它对准西索攻击。

"别。"西索快速地闪避了第一个攻击，却因为知道再纠缠下去只会两败俱伤，而顾不得没穿裤子就逃了。"我是想留住队长的人头让我自己取下啊～"

"啊！"酷拉皮卡气馁的跪在地上，也不想追上西索了。绯红色的瞳孔慢慢转变成悲伤的蓝色，眼泪无法自拔地从眼角滑下。

为什么？付出了这么多，到头来却什么都得不到？

为什么？明明就很努力了，可是还是没办法报仇？

雨突然下了，下得稀里哗啦。男孩只想在雨中洗涤为了报仇而被玷污的身体，洗涤自己在家族面前的污点，洗涤自己没办法救赎的灵魂...

酷拉皮卡在雨中淋着，躺着，慢慢睡了。

另一边厢，在逃的西索躲进了丛林中，从远处观察男孩，并且对自己说了没对男孩说的话..

"更重要的是，我总不能看着我深爱的男孩就这样去送死吧..."

-一星期前-

-晚上9点13分-

-电话-

"喂。"

"酷拉皮卡？哈，你终于打给我了。害我等得好久啊～"

"废话少说。我要幻影旅团的成员名单和念能力。一星期后，在星城游乐园见。"

"没问题～可是，你拿什么跟我交易啊？"

"什么？！"

"当然了。你该不会以为我就这样免费给你效劳把？"

"可恶...你到底要什么？"

"我要你，你的身体。"

"什么？！你..."

"不愿意吗？那就拉倒。"

"不，等等！我...你让我在收拾旅团所有人过后，我就自然是你的。"

"哟，够爽快！就这么说定了！"

-完-

"原来，我对你就真的仅仅是达到目的的工具而已。"在雨中，西索缓缓走向熟睡的男孩，把他在纸上施的念移开，让他费尽一个星期努力搜集的资料再次在纸上重现。

"如果不能拥有你，也不能阻止你，那就唯有成全你了。"西索知道，这是第一次，也是最后一次。他蹲坐在酷拉皮卡身旁，轻轻地吻了他的额头。


End file.
